


Disgraced

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: After care, Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Power Play, Squirting, Three some, Toys, Yes an electric toothbrush can be a sex tot, breath play, ghoul fucking, some fluff in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: The courier from the Mojave finds her self in her own hot waters at the hands of The commonwealth's infamous ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor, John Hancock but only with her husband, Legate Vulpes Inculta's permission and pleasure.lMore chapters to cum as well as characters ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grab a towel and a set of goggles! Shits about to get dirty ;3

“You like this don't you?”  
The ghoul whisper to the naked and exposed brother Sentinel as he teased her throbbing clit with the buzzing electric toothbrush.

The Sentinel yelped and nodded as the bristles brushed her sensitive bud, whimpering in pleasure as the mayor lightly pressed the improvised toy to her body.

“I didn't hear you saying thing Sentinel. Answer me.”

The whimpering Sentinel grasp a breathy yes and wiggled her hips trying to get away from the overwhelming toy.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Mayor.” She cried out, sweating and writhing around on the sheets. She breathed in heavily, so close.  
The ghoul chuckled as he pulled the toy, stopping the toy.

The tied up Sentinel cried out and whimpered.

The ghoul grabbed the Sentinel’s face and forcible kissed her, wrapping his hands around her throat.

The Sentinel grasped for air and felt herself getter wetter as it became harder to breath, her lungs burned as nails bit into her skin.

Her world started going black as she kicked her legs, suddenly the ghoul let go of the woman allowing her to take in a large and beautiful glup of air.

She gasped and greedily took in gulp after gulp of wonderful air.  
Her long thick eyelashes fluttered open as they looked around the room.

She tensed up as she saw the ghoul move his hand between her legs, gently stroking her soft thick thighs, and pinching her beautiful ass cheeks.

The ghoul gave a devilish smile as he teased the woman's soft and very sensitive pussy lips.

“Goodnes s look at yourself sister! You're soaking my sheets.”

The ghoul chuckled as he slid one rough and dry finger inside her moist pussy.

The Sentinel looked away as the ghouls started pumping her with his finger.

She bit her lip, and felt blood flush her cheeks with color as moaned from pleasure.

Soon the buzzing of the toy was heard, the Sentinel shook her head and let out a Strangled noise as her clit was assaulted by the toy.

Her cunt burned with need and pressure as the ghoul played with her clit and pumped her dripping hole.

“Mmm such a wet tight piece of meat you are Sentinel. You're getting close aren't you?”

“Y-y-es.”

The ghoul frowned and pulled the toy off and flicked her clit. She yelped in pain.

“I'm sorry what was that?” The ghoul hissed

“Y-yes mayor!i'm sorry sir!”

“That's better Sentinel, do you feel that pussy burn as I finger you?”

“Yessss m-mayor!” She cried biting her tongue trying not finish.

“Good. If you're a good girl I'll let you cum! Do you think you deserve to cum?” The ghoul asked as he placed the toy on her clit again.  
“Mmmer ugh no M-mayor!”

“Good answer but tell me why!”

“I'm not worthy of release mayor! I'm a nasty whore!”  
The ghoul moaned and smiled

“You're so right there! Mmm you want to come for me do you? Beg me for permission!”

The poor woman tried pull away as her need for release burned and stung.

“Yes mayor Hancock! I want to come for you so bad! Please Mayor! Oh it burns!”

“I'll be nice and give you my permission to cum.”

“Thank youuuu so-sssoooo much Mayor!” 

With a push She cried and squealed, whimpering and convulsing with pleasure as her fluids spayed from her.

She screamed and tensed up, her hand squeezed something soft.

She didn't care what it was, as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Finally she relaxed, she collapsed and sucked in lungful after lungful of air.

The ghoul chuckled and shook his head.

“Look at you. You're covered in.sweat, make up and hair a mess, you squirted all over my sheets! The Saint the commonwealth, Sentinel of the Brotherhood of steel and courier of the Mojave! Oh and Wife of Legate and head of the frumentarii of Caesars legion, Vulpes Inculta!Cumming at the hands of a Chem addict ghoul mayor! You're a fucking disgrace!”

The ghoul pinched the woman's nipples.

“She's a nasty disgrace wouldn't you say Inculta?”

The Sentinel’s eyes flew open to see her husband’s ice blue eyes staring into hers.


	2. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy blowjobs and blind folds up a head;3

His eyes twinkled with desire and Adoration His large hand twitches in her grasp, she blushed and looked away. 

She felt dirty and disgusting but so amazing and sexy. These two men were going to fuck her relentlessly.

Vulpes Inculta’s free hand wrapped itself around her small jaw turning her head in his direction, forcing her to look at him.

“Indeed she is a profligate whore no doubt in my mind. Knowing the things that she’s done...I wonder what her precious Brotherhood of Steel Elder would say if he found out she was fucking an abomination?” Vulpes said tilting his head, watching his wife squirm from embarrassment but also from the pleasure of being humiliated.

 

Hancock untied the Sentinel’s legs, and as he moved up the bed to untie her wrist, he trailed his hand over her soft bountiful curves. Her stomach was mostly toned but she still had a small layer of fat. Her breast were ample as she was a D cup, and her nipples were a taunt and begging to be teased.

The ghoul untied the woman as Inculta kissed her roughly,   
“Open your mouth whore.” He ordered, she defiantly shook her head, knowing she would get punished. She bit her lip and her emerald eyes sparkled, heavy lidded with lust and mischievousness.

Inculta Narrowed his eyes, he squeezed her jaw harder, and repeated his order.  
Again she disobeyed, earning a chuckle from Hancock as he finished untying her and as soon as she was free Inculta let go of her jaw but yanked her up off the bed by her short cropped bright blue hair into a sitting position.

He yanked her head back, exposing her neck. 

“I said open your mouth you Dissolute!” 

“Make me.” She said steeling herself for what was going to come next.

Hnacock whistled as he stroked himself, 

“Damn that little Fireball has got quite the mouth, why dont we put it to good use, eh?” Inculta gave one last hard jerk on her short hair before using it to drag her off the bed and onto her knees.

“I will give you one last chance Cunnus[Whore]” He pinched her nose, forcing her to open her mouth.

He pulled her head back and spit into her mouth, before tenderly running his thumb along her bottom lip.

“Remember the rules, Cunnus.” He whispered before motioning to Hancock to come over.

“About time, now time to put that mouth to good use.” Hancock teased as grabbed a handful of the woman's short hair.

She looked at the ghoul’s cock, he was as thick as a RedBrahmin can and as long as a sunset sarsaparilla bottle.

The skin was rough and clearly cracked, the lesions showed exposed muscle. she timidly reached out and stroked the ghoul's cock and then shook her head.

“It's not as bad as it looks, now open up doll.”

Inculta rolled his eyes and unbuckled his pants, the two men were roughly the same size, Inculta cock was uncut and the beaded with pre cum as was the Ghoul’s.

“You're quite an annoyance amica mea [my love].” He said as she hungrily took his cock first.  
Her eyes closed in pleasure as the taste of her husband’s cock and pre cum filled her mouth. Inculta shuddered with pleasure, he squeezed his wife shoulder, moaning as wel.

Tired of waiting Hancock grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock, she paused and stared up at her husband waiting for his permission.

He nodded and gave her a verbal ‘yes’ before taking her other hand and spitting on it for lubricant.

He watched in delight as she tentatively took the mayor's cock in her mouth.

She moan with delight at the texture, and was pleasantly surprised that even the taste wasn't horrid.

Hancock groaned and gripped Inculta’s shoulder for supprt as the woman began to suck his cock.

“You weren’t-mother of hubflower- fucking around. She's got a mouth like a fuck I don't even know.”

Inculta chuckled, and then let out a soft sigh as his wife worked his cock with her soft hand.

“Mmmmm she is quite good, much better than my first two wives.” He said lazily.

The Sentinel switched hands and cocks, taking her husband's manhood in her mouth again and letting her free hand work hancock's cock.

“You've been married before? How many wives have you had?” The ghoul let out a groan and fondled the Sentinel’s breast.

Rolling her nipples, and pulling them.

Whimpering the Sentinel, reached down between her legs and began rubbing her clit.

Suddenly a hand landed on her cheek, stinging her tender skin.

She looked up at Her husband startled and confused.

“What do you think you're doing?” Inculta asked harshly grabbing her jaw before shoving his cock down into her throat making her choke.

“You did not ask permission! Greedy whore, your body is mine to pleasure and touch!” He whispered forcing the Sentinel to take nearly all 8 inches of his manhood down her throat.

He suddenly pushed her away, allowing her to breathe.

“Do I have to choke you again?” The woman shook her head fervently 

“No My lord, I am sorry for being an indecent whore.” She said bowing her head.

“That's better. Now mayor, are you ready to give this whore a good lesson?”  
Hancock smiled and patted the Sentinel’s head as she ducked his cock, her tongue embracing his thick member.

“As ready as I'll ever be, but I think I want to have a little fun with her first. You know a little pinch and squeal.” 

The Sentinel paused and glanced up at the mayor for a second before switching to her husband. 

Inculta tilted his head and stroked his wife's hair as he thought over the ghouls suggestion. 

“I suppose it will be fun but I will put a stop to anything too extreme. I like this one, I prefer her alive.” The Sentinel voluntarily deep throated her husband's cock, gagging and squeezing his dick with the back of her throat as a poliet thank you.

“Sounds good to me. Now help me tie her back up so she’s spread wide open.”

Reluctantly Inculta pulled his cock out of his wife's soft mouth. He patted her cheek before dragging her up by her hair.

After the two men tied her down, and Inculta had busied himself with toying with her breast of nipples, Hancock pulled out a blindfold and attempted to blindfold her.

Inculta was only notified of Hancock’s action by his wife panicked breathing and trembling a few miniutes after the blind had placed on.

“God bless the Enclave!” She gasped out, her throat dry even as tears flowed silently. inculta ripped the blindfold off and untied her.

“Wait! What's-”

“That's our safe word! You pushed her too far. You should have let me know beforehand. She hates not being able to see.” He held his trembling wife, shushing her and kissing her lips.

“Oh shit sorry man I didn't think it would bother her since she's well-”

“Mostly blind? It's not the sight so much as feeling confined. She was buried alive, she has panic attacks if she tied and blindfolded.” Inculta said expertly, he knew his wife better than anyone.

The ghoul sighed and sat down on the bed, 

“Sorry there sister, I-”  
The Sentinel spoke, her voice was even and calm.

“It's fine, we should have gone over the rules better. If you still want we can keep going.” She said sitting up right still in her husband's arms.

“Only if you two still are up to it.” Hancock said rubbing the woman’s shoulder.

“What do you say my little Cunnus? Do you still desire to be fucked like the Pravum[degenerate] you are?” He whispered kissing his wife’s cheek.

“Of course my lord, you know I'm too much of a whore to say no.” She winked and kissed her husband’s chin before kissing Hancock.


	3. Double stuffed

Hancock smiled and placed both hands on the Sentinel’s face as they kissed.

Inculta smiled and smacked his wife's ass, making her moan. 

He chuckled and lazily stroked his wife's pussy, making her whimper.

Grabbing the lube the off the night stand Inculta then apply a generous amount to his finger before gentle probing her asshole.

The ghouls hissed as the woman started sucking his cock again, her nails dig into his thighs.

Inculta slowly pushed and probed her puckered hole, working 2 fingers in her ass as well as one in her cunt, making sure she was well lubricated. 

The Sentinel whimpered and cried as her husband stretched and widened her ass, she bit her lip to keep from screaming in both pleasure and pain.

After a few minutes Inculta stopped,

“There you're nice and wide, wasn't too hard since you're so eager to be fucked.”

Hancock spoke up.

“So you're taking her from behind while I'm on the bottom of this pile?”

“She's my wife, I get the privilege of fucking her ass first.” Inculta said shrugging casually.

“Next time I get her ass, well sister hop on and get ready for one hell of a ride.”

The Sentinel hesitated but slid down on top of the ghouls very erect cock any way.

She gasped and hissed as she was stuffed by the mayors large cock.

“So how it does it feel to filled by a ghoul sweetheart?” 

She wiggled her hips, ohhing at the sensation.

“Indescribable Mayor.” Hancock chuckled.

Inculta distracted the woman by grabbing her blue hair and yanking her head back to give her a firm kiss before pushing her forward so her head was flat on the ghoul’’s chest.

With one head on her back to steady himself Inculta lined up his cock with her ass and gently pushed forward.

“Oh shit! Oh shit. Mmmmmmm” the Sentinel hissed and cried as her husband's rather thick cock pushed its way into her ass.

“Oh amica mea[My love]” Inculta muttered kissing his wife's back.

Hancock groaned As Her already tight pussy got a whole lot tighter.

“Amica are you okay?” Inculta asked gently, he rubbed his wife's ass cheek and gave her another kiss.

She nodded and gave a feeble yes,

“I'll start.” Was all Inculta said as he gently began thrusting his hips.

Hancock wrapped his arms around the woman and also started thrusting.

The three of them groaned simultaneously,

“I'm sos-uh-ugh stuffed.” The Sentinel groaned and she felt the two men thrust inside her.

“I'd say so.” Hancock grunted,

Inculta huffed and sighed, unable to keep up right from pleasure he lays on his wife's back for a few seconds before sitting back up. He almost pulls all the way out before slamming back into her.

The sensation of feeling both cocks inside her, taking her, stuffing her brings in a wave of crushing orgasms.

She moans and whimpered both their names as she clings to Hancock for dear life.

Hancock grunts, and kisses her forehead.

Thrust after thrust, the three of them climb closer to their peaks.

“Oh fuck, uh uh ah ugggghhhh! It's too much!” The Sentinel whimpers as inculta picks up speed, fucking her in the ghoul’s chest. 

“You're-mmm fuck- doing great girl!” Hancock grinds his teeth,

“Fuck I'm going to cum!” Hancock groans as he gives one last strong thrust before he pours his load of cum into her.

 

“You like that don't you being filled with another mans cum don't you?” Inculta whispers into his wife's ear, she gives a weak and pathetic head nod.

By now she has one last orgasm building,  
And Inculta could feel it, he knew from her cried and trembles and her desperate hip wiggling that she needed to finish with him.

He slow down his thrust but thrusted harder.

He reached around and flicked her clit with his thumb. He felt the ghouls rough fingers inside her.

God he was so close, he could feel it.

“Laverine, I'm almost there.” 

“I feel it too, it's just too-eh mmmm mu much” she struggled to talk,

“Finish for me my love, please!” Inculta gritted his teeth trying not to cum until his did.

Letting out one last sob the Sentinel pushed out her final orgasm, spilling her juices. She shook and convulsed with pleasure as it burned her veins.  
Feeling his wife go limp, Inculta spilled myself inside her, depositing load after load of cum.

He pulled himself out and collapsed beside the two spent lovers.

“Motherfucker.” Hancock whispered before finally opening his eyes.


	4. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and some after care

The Sentinel whimpered and shook, from pleasure and shock.

Inculta took a deep breath and opened his eyes as well to find the ghoul staring at him, a smile on his face.

“We should do this again sometime.” The ghoul said breathlessly, as he wiped away the woman's tears.

Inculta nodded in agreement as he curled up to his wife’s backside.

The woman in question was still alive but nearly unconscious from sheer pleasure. 

She oils feel the two men kiss her and caress her. She could also feel their fluids slowly leak from between her legs.

Sensing her husband's breath on the back of her neck she whimpered and attempted to roll over but was too weak.

She couldn't move, anxiety crept up on her, she opened her mouth to speak but her throat was dry.

As if sensing his wife's distress, Inculta with the ghoul’s help, gently transferred the woman into his arms.

“I'm gonna grab her some water and a wet cloth.” Hancock said giving the Sentinel a kiss on the shoulder before getting up.

Inculta held his still trembling wife tight to his sweat soaked chest.

He kissed her and nuzzled her, whispering sweet words of affection into her ear.

Finding herself in her husband's embrace, the anxiety disappeared and sheer joy replaced it.

For a few minutes the two laid there alone holding each other before Hancock came back with water and a clean damp cloth to wash the beloved woman down with.

“Is it okay if we sit her up? She's probably thirsty.” Hancock said as he sat down on the large comfortable bed.

Inculta nodded and handed his wife to Hancock so he could sit up.

Hancock smiled down at the sleepy little pixie in his arms, rubbing her smooth skin and dotting her face and shoulder with ghoul kisses.

She gave a content sigh as the ghoul wiped the area in between her legs clean, relaxing from the warm touch of the ghoul and tender kisses that her husband covered her back in. She was happily sammiched between the two men. Their scents filling her nose.

After being cleaned and getting some water down, Laverne opened her eyes.

She was surprised to see a pair of twinkling glowing yellow orbs staring back her from a chair across the room and from that chair across the room came a familiar voice.

“Hey doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha didn't synth that one coming did you?


End file.
